1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fume hood with a panel retention system, and more particularly to a fume hood with a retention system which allows quick and easy assembly of the various panels of the fume hood housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fume hoods typically include components for bringing utilities such as gas, compressed air, water and electricity to their working space. These components must be accessible for initial connection at the time of installation, inspection by code authorities for various municipalities, and maintenance and repair. Gaining access to these components of fume hoods is generally a difficult and time-consuming procedure.
The prior art includes a variety of fume hoods with complicated housings comprising close tolerance components which require accurate and expensive fabrication procedures as well as complicated and time-consuming assembly processes. Some of these fume hoods have unsightly access doors built into exterior panels to allow inspection of the various utility components disposed in the fume hood.
The fume hood of the present invention provides a simple housing structure with fasteners and connectors which allow quick and easy assembly and disassembly of the housing structure. It minimizes the number of fasteners used to secure the various panels of the housing together; and it provides a corrosion resistant enclosure. The fume hood of this invention is a simple construction which minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly.